


He Should Be with Me!

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, team single malt scotch, team sms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: This is the first of many of my old fics I'm putting on here today. I just want all of my works in one place and so I'm going to try to make that happen. My plan is to just put my descriptions/notes that I had originally on tumblr on here as well.





	He Should Be with Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many of my old fics I'm putting on here today. I just want all of my works in one place and so I'm going to try to make that happen. My plan is to just put my descriptions/notes that I had originally on tumblr on here as well.

Kurt did not like Vechs. That much was for certain. Sure, Vechs had seemed nice enough when he first came many months ago, at the beginning of the school year, but quickly he had won Zisteau’s heart and Kurt’s disdain. 

It all started at the beginning of the school year. Zisteau and Kurt had been friends throughout high school and now that they were entering their senior year, they were closer than ever.

Typically, Zisteau and Kurt ate lunch together, sometimes joined by some of their other friends like BdoubleO or Guude. So when Kurt went to the lunchroom and found Zisteau sitting next to another guy, he was taken off guard.

“Heyo, Kurt!” said Zisteau.

“Hey,” said Kurt unsurely. “Who’s this?” he asked looking at the tall, dark-haired kid. 

“Oh, this is Vechs. He’s new and I said he could sit with us. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, of course,” said Kurt, not really meaning it, but not wanting to seem rude. 

Ever since that first day, Zisteau and Vechs were inseparable (kind of like how Kurt and Zisteau used to be). Kurt was feeling extremely hurt and left out. He was also extremely jealous. Ever since sophomore year, Kurt had crushed on Zisteau. He didn’t like how Vechs acted around him. He was very needy and he often made extremely suggestive comments. Kurt found himself being pushed further and further away as the months went on. 

So back to where we started, Kurt did not like Vechs. It came to the point where Zisteau stopped telling him every little thing like he used to; he had Vechs for that now. He had to find out the two were dating through a Facebook status, Zisteau didn’t even have the decency to tell him that. 

As soon as he found out they were together in January, he stopped sitting with them at lunch. He would not be forced into the uncomfortable position of a third wheel (although really, he had already done so long ago, but it’s the principle of the thing). 

In late March, Kurt was sitting with BdoubleO when there was a big commotion in the lunchroom. Vechs presented Zisteau with a big bouquet of flowers and asked him to Prom. Kurt was crushed and angered. 

“That should be me. I should be the one he tells all his secrets to, I used to be. I should be the one he kisses and hugs and holds hands with. I should be the one asking him to Prom in some big elaborate way, but no. Zisteau chose him. Why would he do that, Bdubs?”

BdoubleO shook his head, upset with the way Zisteau had treated Kurt. He hated to see Kurt hurt like this because after all of this bullshit, Kurt still wanted to be with him.

“I don’t know, Kurt. I just don’t know.”

A couple of days before Prom, Kurt was out having a night of fun with BdoubleO when he saw Vechs. 

“Oh joy,” said Kurt. “They seem to go everywhere I do. Can’t I catch a break?”

Kurt couldn’t help but want to get a look at Zisteau, except when he looked over, the person Vechs was with was not Zisteau.

Kurt had had enough. He was going to give Vechs a piece of his mind.

He walked over to Vechs and tapped him on the shoulder. Vechs looked up, smiling until he saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“I’m going to tell Zisteau about this,” said Kurt.

Vechs grinned. Oh how Kurt wanted to knock that grin right off his stupid face.

“And who’s he going to believe? His faithful boyfriend or his unimportant ex-best friend he completely dropped from his life?”

Kurt lost it at Vechs’ usage of the word “faithful” and punched him in the face. What did he have to lose? He’d already lost his best friend, who meant the world to him, what else could he willingly offer? Take whatever I’ve got, world, it still won’t hurt as much as losing Zisteau. 

He felt so much satisfaction at having punched Vechs. The owner of the restaurant came over and kicked him out, but he didn’t even care. He had punched Vechs!

***

The next morning, he was surprised to be greeted, not by BdoubleO, but by Zisteau. He looked furious.

“Why did you punch Vechs? You really hurt him!”

“Good, he’s an asshole who deserved it!”

“Why would you say that? He hasn’t done anything to you!” 

“You know something,” started Kurt, raising his voice. “That is so untrue, it’s laughable. He has done everything to me. He swooped right in and took you away. You, my best friend, who I love more than anyone in this world. He got you to drop me from your life and what hurts most is that you did it without a second thought, so blinded by your “love” for him! So, yeah, I punched him and had I the option to do it again, I would. Sure, I punched him partially for my own satisfaction, but mostly I punched him because I care about you! I know you love Vechs and you would do anything for him, but I’ve got news for you. He doesn’t feel the same way. The reason I even got up enough adrenaline to punch him in the first place was because he was on a date with someone who wasn’t you. So get mad at me. Punch me. Call me names. Ignore me more. Whatever, I don’t care. I’m done with this,” he said as he walked away. 

***

Zisteau was shocked. In the almost four years he had known Kurt, he had never heard Kurt get that angry. He couldn’t even remember a time when he had heard Kurt raise his voice, especially not at him. He thought over what Kurt had said to him…wait, had he said he loved him? Something about Kurt’s words to him had seemed so real, so genuine that he had to be telling the truth. At first, he was convinced Kurt was just lying to him because he was mad, but Kurt had seemed so upset. Zisteau realized just how much of an idiot he had been and he felt terrible. Vechs hadn’t really loved him as much as he claimed to. Maybe at one point, but not now. But Zisteau had a plan. He would fix things, if Kurt even wanted him back.

***

Kurt didn’t even want to go to Prom, but Guude and BdoubleO convinced him to go somehow. There’d be no point. He had a feeling Zisteau had not heeded his words and he was dreading seeing Zisteau with Vechs, looking all happy together when it was all a bunch of lies.

Kurt spent most of the night alone, refusing to dance with BdoubleO and Guude. He knew his attitude wasn’t the greatest, but quite frankly, he didn’t really care. He hadn’t wanted to come here in the first place. 

He felt someone staring at him and he looked around, trying to find that person. He looked across the dance floor and saw him. Zisteau. 

He was breathtaken. Zisteau looked so good in his tuxedo, better than he usually looked, which Kurt hadn’t even thought was possible. It hurt Kurt looking at him because it brought back the memories of the months previous. And Kurt didn’t want to think about those anymore. He was tired of being hurt. 

Kurt gasped in shock. Zisteau was coming towards him. Kurt stayed still as Zisteau gently touched his face. Zisteau drew his face towards his. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Zisteau was kissing him and as much as he wanted to be strong and not kiss back, he couldn’t resist. He was enjoying it far too much.

“Dance with me?” whispered Zisteau into his ear. 

Kurt then remembered. “But what about Vechs?” asked Kurt, pulling away. Zisteau gently grabbed his hand and said,

“I’ll explain everything. Please just come dance with me.”

Kurt only hesitated slightly before nodding in agreement and following Zisteau.

Dancing with Zisteau was weird, but it was a good weird. It was a completely new and entirely different situation than he was used to, but he liked it. Finally, his pining for Zisteau could cease and instead of having to imagine what it would be like dancing with Zisteau, he got to find out. 

Zisteau closed his eyes, took a breath, and began talking.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I was such a jerk to you and I feel awful. You were right about Vechs…and me. I went and dumped him shortly after you left, after I came to my senses. I’ve made a lot of dumb mistakes, but pushing you aside was the worst one.”

Kurt was still a little confused though. Although he had immensely enjoyed kissing Zisteau, why had he kissed him?

“Zisteau, may I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

“Why did you kiss me? Surely, you’re not over Vechs yet?”

“Honestly, I was over Vechs a while ago, I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I was foolish. It was around the end of February when I started to miss you and I realized that I had feelings for you.”

“So why’d you say you’d go to Prom with him?” asked Kurt, not knowing what to believe.

“Well, he asked me in a big, showy way, of course, and I couldn’t refuse him. Not with all those people around.”

Kurt was still frustrated with the events that had occurred this year, but he was willing to look beyond them and go forth with his life. He brought his lips to Zisteau’s again signaling the start of a crazy, but wonderful life together.


End file.
